Riot! Sequel to BNE Brand New Eyes
by L.NAOfficial
Summary: Forewords: SEQUEL TO BNE It's still the same story but with new theme, more characters. more people. a hell of a lot more readers! and i need applicants! so if you want to be here in the story send me a message!


_**Riot! Chapter 1- A new Genre (Marathon)**_

(Note: italics is the song sequence in this chapter. You need to have "Decode" when your reading this it goes well with it)

I woke this morning feeling anxiety. Not really caring of what happened. Edward can stay for so long but my family they'll always be there. And I have to choose. I don't want to. How could I live without them?

I slowly sat up and run my hand through my hair. There's always gonna be a big wall in front. Stopping me. I did the normal routine (dress up etc.). I drove to school with Lykke Li playing on the radio. The song was complicated; it kinda, kinda speaks about me. My world. I shouldn't think about it now.

I parked in an empty car slot. Guess this was another day of school which I didn't need. I turned off the ignition, grabbed my bag and got out. I slammed the door shut and was walking towards the door. I saw Edward standing next to his Volvo. Eyebrows scrunched up. He was concentrating on something. Something I wasn't sure of. A line that I heard drove pass my head.

"_How can I decide what's right. When you're clouding up my mind?"_

I kept walking but Edward caught up with me.

"_I can't win your losing fight all the time"_

He held my hand through out the way. Does he know that he makes me insane?

"_Not gonna ever own what's mine, When your always taking sides"_

We walked through the halls with everyone watching. With the sudden disappearance last Friday it was pretty obvious that we're 'a thing'

"_No not this time"_

Everything that I see was going in slow motion. I tuned out all the voices. I was out of myself. I couldn't think straight.

He kissed my forehead and pulled me inside the room.

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well"_

We sat next to each other. I saw Jessica gossiping. Angela was studying. While Eric and Mike was glaring at Edward. Edward didn't seem to care.

"_But how did we get here? Well, I think I know"_

The time seemed so slow. I pretended to be listening to the teacher. After the class I stood up and found myself looking at Edward's face.

"_The truth is hiding your eyes, and it's hanging on your tongue"_

"I need to talk to you" He said it very clearly. Loud enough for me to hear.

"_Just boiling in my blood"_

Edward lends me his hand and I gently took it.

"_But you think that I can't see what kind of that you are,"_

He pulled me out of the room and to the other.

"_If you're a man at all Well, I will I figured this one out"_

After school I walked past Edward. Making him notice.

"_On my own"_

He starred at me with his topaz liquid eyes. I couldn't say too much.

"_(I'm screaming I Love You so) On my own, (My thoughts you can't decode)"_

He stood up and followed me to the forest. We reached a certain location. I dropped my bag on a tree trunk and placed myself on the ground.

"What do you want to talk about?" I whispered. He appeared beside me and placed me gently on his lap.

He made me lean back to his chest. Pulling me to him.

"_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well"_

"You need to tell me what I need to know" I said looking at him.

"_But how did we get here? Well, I think I know"_

"Tell you what?" he asked innocently.

"That won't work on me Edward!" I argued. I heard him sigh.

"I know that the Volturi told you something to make you uneasy and this thought makes me uncomfortable" I whispered putting my face near his.

"_Do you see what we've done?"_

"I just don't want you to worry"

"I'm already worrying" breathe "Tell me… please"

"_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves"_

"Aro, was thinking of making you one of us and he also told me that I have limited time to do so" he said.

"What? You can't you know I have a family I can't just leave them" I almost screamed.

"_Do you see what we've done?"_

E= "I know, that's why we're no gonna change you"

S ="But what about Aro?"

E="You said so yourself you didn't want to be apart of this"

S="Can't we just run away?"

"_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves"_

E="They'll still catch us. We're Vampires"

S="You're making it hard to decide."

E="Do want to be with me?"

S="Of course"

E="Then be with me"

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well!  
Well, how did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well!  
I think I know.  
I think I know..._

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me,  
I want it to be true..._


End file.
